


Drabble Mix: Junmyeon/Sehun

by miyabimai (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miyabimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles of pairing seho (Junmyeon/Sehun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Mix: Junmyeon/Sehun

**Title:** If there's an opposite.  
 **Pairing:** Joonmyun/Sehun  
 **Word Count:** 772  
 **Summary:** Sehun won't be alone.

 

Sehun is not sure if this is jealousy or envy, but as he pushes past Baekhyun to exit the dance studio, the clapping for Jongin’s solo rehearsal taunts him.

“Where are you going?” Luhan catches him by the wrist just as he turns the corner. Sehun glances down at the vending machine cup held in Luhan’s hand before looking up at Luhan.

“Need some fresh air,” Sehun mutters, shaking off Luhan’s wrist.

“You mean the saesangs’ perfume is fresh air?” Luhan’s soft voice is teasing, smile curving his lips.

“Yeah, whatever,” Sehun shrugs, and Luhan’s smile falls. Sehun doesn’t give him a chance, already by the stairwell exit. “I’ll be downstairs in the car park.”

 Sehun takes the steps two at the time, occasionally taking three when he hits the correct momentum. He heads upstairs, to the roof. When he reaches his destination, his abrupt halt has his vision swimming, taking him by surprise.

He slides the chair—one abandoned from predebut days, laughter and midnight rule breaking—under the door handle, and he falls into it. He inhales deeply, pulling his cap off and he glares at the blue sky. The pounding of his heart is oddly like the music he has been assigned to, and he gets up, tossing the cap where he sat before.

The steps are already ingrained, the movements guiding his limbs rather than him. He can see the steps easily in his mind’s eye, but he fucks up anyway. He doesn’t miss a step, no, doesn’t fumble one either, but he feels nothing and he knows there’s nothing.

There’s nothing that people will feel, there’s nothing that people will see, there’s nothing people be impressed about. It’s not even a fucking dance.

Sehun drops to the ground, picking up his cap again. He tugs it on, pulling the brim low over his eyes to block out the sun and he lies there on the rough warm cement, the sun bathing him.

His eyes hurt, and he rubs harshly at them, the sting uncomfortable as his throat tightens. He allows his arms to go through the movements again, muscles straining and he’s left disappointed.

Sometimes, Sehun thinks he deserves it.

He is woken by the sound of the door being jerked roughly. He turns his head to the side drowsily, watching the chair vibrate from the force. A broomstick appears from under the door and the chair is swept off its feet.

"Hey hyung," Sehun says into the now cool evening air, looking back up.

"Sehun," Joonmyun sighs, sliding to his knees by Sehun. "You disappeared the whole day."

"My turn for rehearsal was over anyway," Sehun says, feeling Joonmyun's small hand curl into his.

"True," Joonmyun says, letting Sehun tug him down into his arms. "But what if Tony wanted more practice time with you."

"Why would he need to?" Sehun says, the words tasting sour in his mouth.

"I don't know, even Jongin needed some."

"Well, then Jongin can have more time for practice with Tony," Sehun says bitterly.

Joonmyun sighs softly, knee sliding between Sehun's thighs as he presses closer. Sehun's eyes slip shut when Joonmyun's head bumps into the brim of his hat, soft lips pressing softly under the curve of Sehun's jaw. Sehun obliges him, twisting to slot their lips together. He tugs Joonmyun onto him, and Joonmyun giggles into his mouth. Joonmyun pulls away, eyes twinkling even in the dim light.

Sehun smiles at him, reaching up to brush Joonmyun's fringe out of his eyes, cupping the side of his face. Joonmyun leans into his touch, and Sehun gently rubs the pad of his thumb over Joonmyun's cheekbone.

"You know," Joonmyun breathes. "You already do fine."

"I want you to tell that to yourself first," Sehun murmurs back, and Joonmyun smiles guiltily.

"I want to reach that mountain instead," Joonmyun says, and his finger presses against Sehun's lips immediately. "And so do you."

"We're two and one at the same time, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

Sehun smiles for the first time that day. "I have you with me."

"Yeah." Joonmyun coaxes him up, dragging a reluctant Sehun to the stairwell. "So you will promise to hang around Tony and bug him to death till you get somewhere."

"And you?"

"I'll work hard too, of course," Joonmyun shuts the roof door carefully. "I'll be watching you."

"How did you know I was up here? I told Lu-"

"If you think you can lie to me," Joonmyun shakes his head, fingers readjusting to cling onto the crook of Sehun's arm.

“Stay with me tonight?”

“Stay?”

“Studio, I think I need more practice.”

“Of course.”

 

 **Title:** Blanket me  
 **Pairing:** Joonmyun/Sehun  
 **Word Count:** 1201  
 **Summary:** Sehun's not afraid to say he's scared of the thunder.

 

Joonmyun grunts when he feels a warm body curl up behind him on the floor as he squints at Excel tables, pulling off his headphones.  
“Sehun?” Joonmyun twists around just slightly, and Sehun has his back against his own back, knees pulled up to his chest and ears flat. He spots his tail fluttering nervously next to his thigh, and he strokes it softly.

It flicks up, wrapping around his wrist and Sehun spins around, tugging himself closer and wrapping long arms around him.

“Sehun-what is, Oh.” Joonmyun’s shoulders involuntarily shoot up when thunder crashes outside the window, and that’s when he registers the heavy rain pelting against the glass windows, muffled by his music before.

Sehun’s positively vibrating- trembling- and Joonmyun shakes off Sehun’s tail to rub soothingly behind his ears. He rubs the soft strands between his fingers, the way Sehun likes it and Sehun mumbles something against the back of his neck and Joonmyun sighs, glancing at his half done work. 

“Come here.” Joonmyun stands up, Sehun’s arms brushing all the way down to his legs and Sehun’s fingers immediately find purchase on the hem of his bermudas, and Joonmyun laughs, jumping a little when the house fills partly with white light, followed immediately by a thunder clap. 

“Sehun.” Joonmyun chides, feeling his bermudas slide down a little past his hips and he tugs it up, he sticks a hand out patiently, wriggling his fingers. It’s a few seconds- after another flash of lightning does Sehun slide a hand into his and Joonmyun leads him to the couch.

Joonmyun leans against the arm of the couch, sitting sideways and watching as Sehun sits cross-legged facing him, arm immediately snatching a pillow to hug.

Sehun glares at Joonmyun, pouting, waiting for the same lecture and he shuts his eyes when thunder roars in his ears, and he shivers.

“It’s too loud.” Sehun sulks, _lies,_ because it’s partly that he wants Joonmyun’s warm hands and soft strokes on him instead of the usual burrow of blankets Sehun is provided in Joonmyun’s bed.

“Your blankets block out the noise right?” 

Sehun opens his eyes, blinking, dark brown irises showing petulance. His tail flicks behind him, before settling around his waist.

“Not enough.” 

“Sehun we’ve discussed this before, it’s the monsoon season, year end, and we’ll be having at least another eight more of these thunderstorms.”

“So?” Sehun shuffles closer when a smaller rumble sounds off in the distance.

“It also happens to be when my work gets the busiest, Sehun-ah, companies are scrambling to get their books down, and I have twenty over companies to audit.”

“And so?” Joonmyun rubs roughly at his neck.

“Thunderstorms aren’t that scary, they are just loud, and noisy, and very bright.” Joonmyun’s point is accentuated when bright light suddenly blinds them both, and Joonmyun suddenly has a lapful of Sehun, the catboy’s long legs hanging over Joonmyun’s thighs down to the floor.

“Scary.” Sehun whines, trembling again and sounding even younger than he already is. Joonmyun stares down at the top of Sehun’s head, exhaling and petting Sehun gently.

Joonmyun can’t resist a smile when Sehun shifts, lips pressing right under Joonmyun’s jaw, and he slides an arm out from under Sehun’s body to wrap around the slim waist.

“I’m sorry.” Sehun mumbles suddenly, and Joonmyun feels the corner his lips tugging apart wider. “They’re just really loud to me…and it’s unsettling and everything’s too bright and I know you’re busy but-“

“I’m glad you know.” Joonmyun teases, playing with the soft silver blond hair. “I like your new hair colour by the way.” 

“Mhm.” Sehun hums, and Joonmyun tosses a look at his laptop before lifting Sehun up.

The boy’s light, broad shouldered but nevertheless lanky everywhere else, and he kisses his left shoulder when Sehun wraps arms around his neck.

“Are we going to bed?” Sehun purrs, Joonmyun’s body heat seeping to him and he kisses Joonmyun’s neck again, happy.

“You are.” Sehun bolts upright in Joonmyun’s arms, eyes wide. 

“Don’t wanna!” Sehun whines, and the words slip out of his mouth before he can stop them. “Want you!”

“I’m sorry?” Joonmyun pauses mid-step, shifting his weight onto both feet to look at Sehun.

“Want you.” Sehun averts his eyes, hands sliding backwards to play with the front of Joonmyun’s shirt collar. “Blankets aren’t you.”

Joonmyun purses his lips, eyebrows sliding together and he swallows the bubble of laughter rising in his throat.

“Want me?” Joonmyun asks, risking one arm away from Sehun’s shoulders and he tips Sehun’s head up by the chin.

Sehun feels ridiculous, because they are standing in the middle of the hallway and Joonmyun is asking him the most redundant question. He nods furiously against Joonmyun’s fingers on his chin, hands tugging hard on both ends of Joonmyun’s collar.

Joonmyun stares pointedly at Sehun, and Sehun cocks his head to the side, feeling his cheeks grow warmer by the second and he watches as Joonmyun’s eyes slide down to his lips and then he gets it.

He leans forward, pressing his lips to Joonmyun’s pleadingly, and he nips lightly at Joonmyun’s bottom lip for a good measure.

“That’s better.” Joonmyun smiles, brighter than the needed sunshine in this wet gloomy weather. Sehun pouts, gasping when thunder comes again amidst his distraction.

“Okay, okay.” Joonmyun continues their way into the bedroom and he lowers Sehun onto it. He turns around and Sehun panics, grabbing onto his wrist and scrambling off the bed.

“Wait here.” Joonmyun soothes, sliding his hand off and striding out of the room quickly. Sehun hears the click of a power switch and soon Joonmyun reappears in the doorway, laptop and charger in his arms. Sehun watches as Joonmyun plugs in his laptop again, before changing and pulling on a looser sweater and sweatpants. 

Joonmyun slides under the duvet, sitting up against the headboard and dropping his laptop on to his lap and he raises an eyebrow at Sehun.

“Come here.” He says again, patting the spot next to him. Sehun grins, curling up into Joonmyun’s side in a flash. He blindly reaches out for his bundle of blankets, pulling them over him as he slides under the duvet as well.

“Don’t you feel hot under all those layers?” Joonmyun adjusts the blankets for him, and Sehun shakes his head into Joonmyun’s hip, inhaling the scent of softener and Joonmyun’s green tea body wash. 

“Better?” Sehun nods, yawning and he shuts his eyes, shoulders slumping finally even with the occasional rumbling reminder that a storm was raging outside.

He doesn’t exactly have Joonmyun’s hands on him, rubbing circles into his chest or soft kisses to his lips.

But he has Joonmyun next to him at least, not fourteen steps away down the hallway, and he falls asleep to the occasional click of a mouse and the steady rhythm of Joonmyun’s typing.

He wakes up in Joonmyun’s embrace; head under the older’s chin and warmth a bubble around them both.

His ears perk up a little before he presses them flat again, worried about them getting into Joonmyun’s face. He listens the best he can, smiling and worming his way even closer into Joonmyun’s hold.

The storm’s gone.

 

 

 


End file.
